


Qui Gon's Palace

by Aaveena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Anakin Skywalker A+ Parenting, And Neither Do I, Awkward Family Reunions, Comedy, Crack, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Interviews, Mace & Yoda Are Having None of It, Parties, Seriously It's Straight Crack, Skywalker Family Drama, Starting Clubs, The Jedi Are Very Cliquey, This Fic Does Not Have A Serious Bone In It's Body, Too Many Parties Probably, kind of, talking heads, who would have guessed?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaveena/pseuds/Aaveena
Summary: A talking-head series of interviews. Like an episode of The Office but with dead Jedi in their version of the afterlife. This is pure, unadulterated crack.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	1. Welcome Party

_Open on an interview. Qui Gon Jinn sits in on a plain-looking loveseat, a plant sits off to his right. The wall behind him is beige and unadorned by any art. Qui Gon crosses one leg over the other and smiles pleasantly if a bit awkwardly._

Qui Gon Jinn: “Hello… I’m not really sure what it is I should say here.”

Interviewer: “Just introduce yourself, tell the audience where we are.”

Qui Gon: “Audience? Who is going to be watching this?”

Interviewer: “… Not important, just, please, continue.”

Qui Gon: “Well, my name is Qui Gon Jinn and this is the afterlife, well the Jedi afterlife. Some people call it ‘Qui Gon’s Palace’, and by ‘some people’, I really do just mean Anakin.”

_Cut to dual interview, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker_.

Anakin Skywalker: “Everyone calls it ‘Qui Gon’s Palace’ – that’s what it is! He built this place, you know?”

Obi Wan Kenobi: _Sighs_. “He did not build this place, Anakin.”

Anakin: _Visible confusion_. “Then who did?”

_Cut to Qui Gon Jinn interview._

Qui Gon: “Does Anakin really think I built this place?” _Qui Gon laughs lightly_.

_Cut to Anakin/ Obi Wan interview._

Obi Wan: He does.

_Cut to Qui Gon interview._

Interviewer: “So, tell us why we’re here today.”

Qui Gon: “Well, we’re being joined by two new members today!” _Qui Gon smiles._ “It’s not everyday we welcome multiple Jedi to the afterlife…” _Qui Gon’s eyes widen and his smile falters. He chuckles awkwardly_. “Well, there was one other time – but we don’t really talk about that day.”

Interviewer: “Who is joining the afterlife today?”

Qui Gon: “Leia Organa and her son, Ben Solo…” _Qui Gon holds both hands up into the air_. “Allowing Ben was a… _controversial_ decision, to some, of course.”

Interviewer: “Who disagreed with the decision?”

_Qui Gon’s eyebrows raise and he purses his lips, looking off to the right._

_Cut to dual interview, Yoda and Mace Windu. Both are scowling._

Mace Windu: “Yes, we disagreed with Qui Gon’s decision to allow Ben Solo into the Jedi afterlife.”

Yoda: “Never a Jedi, was he.”

Mace: “He never even passed the trials!”

Interviewer: “Mace, I understand you’re not a fan of the Skywalkers in general.”

Mace: “No, I’m not.”

Yoda: “Alright, Luke is.”

Mace: “I suppose…”

_Cut to Obi Wan/ Anakin interview._

Interviewer: “So, Anakin, this must be a big day for you! How are you feeling?”

Anakin: _Shifting awkwardly in his seat._ “Um, well… I’m definitely sad to see the Skywalker line end, of course, and that my daughter and grandson are dead.”

_Obi Wan pats Anakin on the shoulder._

Interviewer: “Of course, of course – but are you excited to see them?”

Anakin: _Scratching the back of his neck_. “Uh, yeah, definitely.” _Laughs awkwardly_. “I mean, I’m excited and a little nervous too. Leia and I… never had the best relationship and Ben and I – well, it’s going to be awkward at first, I think.”

Obi Wan: _Laughing_. “You can say that again, Anakin.”

Anakin: “It’s going to be awkward at first, I think?”

_Cut to interview with Leia Organa_.

Leia Organa: “Thank you for having me.” _Leia smiles._

Interviewer: “Thank you for agreeing to speak with us before meeting with anyone else.”

Leia: _Smile tightening._ “Of course. If I’m honest, I need a little bit of time before I see some of the others.”

Interviewer: “Oh? Is there bad blood between you and some of the other Jedi?”

Leia: “A few.”

Interviewer: “Care to explain?”

Leia: “Well, I think things with… _Anakin_ will be rather tense, for obvious reasons – and thanks to the omnipotence that comes with death I now know exactly what happened between Luke and my son the night Ben ‘ran away.’” _Leia scowls._

_Cut to interview with Luke Skywalker._

Luke Skywalker: “Of course she knows.” _Luke’s hand covers his eyes and he sighs._ “Leia’s going to kill me… or she would, if I weren’t already dead.”

_Cut to interview with Ben Solo. He looks haunted, his eyes glazed over and staring off into the middle distance._

Interviewer: “So, Ben. Big day! How are you feeling?”

Ben Solo: _His head turning slowly, his eyes locking on the interviewer._ “Bad.”

_Cut to Obi Wan/ Anakin interview._

Anakin: _Laughing_. “Yeah, things are going to be pretty bad for Ben for a little while – I speak from experience!”

Interviewer: “Care to elaborate?”

Anakin: “Oh, sure, sure. You know, turning back from the Dark Side isn’t an easy thing, it’s not like,” _He snaps his fingers._ “You know? Even in death it’s… it’s pretty rough.” _He laughs and the muscles under his right eye twitch slightly._

Obi Wan: “And things can be tense with the other Jedi.”

Anakin: “Oh, that’s for sure! You know, they talk a big game about this place being a ‘judgement free zone.’” _He leans forward, shaking his head and whispers._ “But it’s really not.”

_Obi Wan rolls his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest._

Interviewer: “So, Obi Wan, you and Anakin seem pretty close again now…”

Anakin: _Interrupting._ “We sure are! We even share a room!” _He throws one arm around Obi Wan’s shoulders, shaking him slightly._

Obi Wan: _Closes his eyes and sighs._ “It’s not even necessary, there are plenty of rooms here.”

Anakin: “There sure are, this place is huge! It’s nice to have someone there, though. It can be really hard to sleep at night.” _He laughs._ “Because of the nightmares, you know?”

Interviewer: “It’s nice to hear that everything is good between the two of you now.”

Obi Wan: “I’m glad it is, though things were a little tense at the beginning.”

Anakin: _Turning to Obi Wan, brows furrowed, genuine hurt and confusion on his face_. “They were?”

_Cut to Qui Gon’s interview_.

Qui Gon: “So, we’ve got a little party set up to welcome the new members. I think that things might be a little rough at first, but we’ll just have to press on. I mean, we’re all stuck with each other for eternity, after all! I’m sure it will all be fine.”

_Cut to Yoda/ Mace Windu interview._

Mace: “It’s going to be a disaster.”

Yoda: “Wait to see it, I cannot.”

_Cut to a large room. Thick marble columns line the walls. People dressed in Jedi robes gather in small groups making light conversation with each other, though everyone seems to be slightly on edge. Luke, Obi Wan, and Anakin stand in a small semi-circle, all of them shooting furtive glances at a pair of double doors on the other side of the room. Mace Windu and Yoda stand back, looking unimpressed. A long banquet table laden with trays of food sits just off center in the space. Qui Gon Jinn flits around it, making sure everything is in place. A banner hangs between two of the columns. ‘Welcome Leiha and Ben!’ is scrawled across it in messy handwriting._

_There is commotion in the hallway on the other side of the double doors. Qui Gon’s head shoots up and he looks around frantically._

Qui Gon: “Okay, I think that’s them! Smiles, everyone!”

_Anakin and Luke watch the doors, their eyes wide and nervous. Yoda and Mace frown deeper, if that’s possible._

_The doors bust open and Leia Organa storms into the room, her hands balled into fists by her sides. She shoots her glare around the room until she finds her brother._

Leia: “Luke Skywalker!” _She stomps over to where he stands, Anakin and Obi Wan have back off considerably. Luke caves in on himself, shoulders slumped._ “You tried to kill my son!”

Luke: _Looking panicked_. “Ben killed Han!” _Leia looks even angrier._

Leia: “This isn’t about Ben, this is about you!” _She thrusts one finger into his face and Luke takes a step backwards, his back pressing up against the buffet table._ “You thought that _he_ ,” _She points to Anakin who waves awkwardly_. “Was worthy of redemption, but not my son?”

Anakin: “Hi Leia.”

Leia: _Turning to Anakin, fire in her eyes._ “Shut up, Anakin!”

_Cut to Obi Wan/ Anakin interview._

Obi Wan: “Suffice it to say, the party did not go well.”

Anakin: “Yeah, Ben didn’t even show up! – And no one even noticed my banner!” _Anakin crosses his arms across his chest and sinks down into his seat. Obi Wan rolls his eyes and pats Anakin on the back._ “I’ve been working on it for days!”

Obi Wan: _Looking confused_. “Days? They only just died a few hours ago, Anakin.”

Anakin: _Buries his face in his hands._ “Days!”

_Cut to Qui Gon interview_.

Qui Gon: “Well, that didn’t go as well as I had hoped it might, but I’m sure with time tempers will settle, cooler heads will prevail – I have high hopes for the future!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write and I plan on updating as inspiration hits me. If you have anything you'd like to see happen in Qui Gon's Palace, let me know, I'd love to hear from you! I hope you enjoyed reading half as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks so much for reading! 😊💕


	2. The Intervention

_Open on an interview with Luke Skywalker. He sits on the left side of a plain loveseat, one elbow propped up on the arm rest, his head resting against his fist. He shrugs._

Luke Skywalker: “So, my reunion with Leia went – well, it went pretty poorly. I know I should have told her what happened, there are a lot of things I _should_ have done.” _He laughs awkwardly, scratching at his beard_. “Siblings fight, though, you know? I’m sure she’ll forgive me.” _He smiles unconfidently._ “Though she has been known to hold a grudge.”

_Cut to interview with Leia Organa. She is frowning and shaking her head emphatically._

Leia Organa: “I do _not_ hold grudges – they’re beneath me. I simply have a long memory.” _She nods slightly. She narrows her gaze at the camera._ “Very long.”

_Cut to interview with Luke_.

Luke: “I still haven’t seen Ben around – _not_ that I’m avoiding him.”

_Cut to hallway. An open archway leads to a small kitchenette. Luke leans against the counter, laughing and chatting with another Jedi. He makes to leave but ducks behind the wall when he sees Ben on the other end of the hallway. Ben passes the kitchenette and Luke sighs, clearly relieved._

_Cut to interview with Luke_.

Luke: “You know this is a big place, I’m sure we’ve just been missing each other.”

_Cut to interview with Ben Solo_.

Interviewer: “So, it’s been a few days since you arrived – how are you doing?”

Ben Solo: “All things considered, pretty well. I had… a lot to process when I arrived, mostly kept to myself, but I’ve been venturing out more and more at my mother’s insistence.” _He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips._ “I haven’t seen many faces around. I think some of the others are avoiding me – I know Luke is. He thinks I can’t see when he ducks into doorways, but that’s classic Skywalker, you know?” _Ben shakes his head, rolling his eyes._ “He talks a big game ‘I’ll see you around, kid’, and then he ghosts you… literally.”

Interviewer: “So, have you met anyone?”

Ben: _Raises eyebrows and blows a puff of air out of his mouth._ “I did finally meet my grandfather.”

Interviewer: “Oh! And how did that go?”

Ben: “It was… uh… interesting.”

_Cut to staircase. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano stand at the top of the stairs. Anakin lays a mattress down on the ground carefully perched on the topmost stair._

Anakin Skywalker: “Do you think I should stand? Do you dare me?”

Ahsoka Tano: _Crossing her arms over her chest._ “You’ll break your neck – so, obviously, yes, I dare you.”

Obi Wan Kenobi: _Offscreen_. “Anakin! Where is my mattress?”

_Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other with wide eyes. Anakin leaps on top of the mattress and Ahsoka pushes it from behind, sending Anakin racing down the stairs where he collides with Ben who had been walking through the hallway just below._

_Ben rubs his head and glares at Anakin in clear agitation before his eyes widen in recognition. Anakin scratches the back of his neck awkwardly._

Ben: “Grandfather?”

Anakin: “Uh… Hi, Ben.”

Ben: “What were you doing?”

Anakin: “Mattress surfing.”

_Cut to interview with Ben_.

Ben: “You know, had I known Darth Vader wasn’t answering my calls for guidance because he was too busy surfing a mattress down the stairs I probably would have given up the ghost of the Dark Side a little sooner.”

_Cut to interview with Anakin Skywalker & Obi Wan Kenobi_.

Anakin: “So, Luke and Leia aren’t getting along right now, and, as their father, I feel like it’s up to me to see that stops.” _Smiles contentedly_. “So, Obi Wan and I –”

Obi Wan: “Do not involve me in this, Anakin.”

Anakin: “Obi Wan and I have staged an intervention of sorts.”

_Cut to a sitting room. Leia sits on a couch and Obi Wan sits in an overstuffed armchair nearby. Leia glares at a banner hanging on the wall. ‘Intervention!’ is scrawled across it in messy font, ‘Welcome Leiha and Ben!’ can be read, bleeding through from the other side._

Leia: “What is that?” _Points at the banner._

Obi Wan: _Pinches the bridge of his nose._ “That is – uh –”

_The double doors of the room fly open. Luke Skywalker enters followed by Anakin. Luke’s eyes go wide when he sees Leia who glowers at him from her seat. Luke tries to scramble and back out of the room but Anakin pushes him inside._

Anakin: “Thank you all for coming today!”

Leia: “What is this, Obi Wan? You told me –”

Obi Wan: _Puts up both hands, palms out_. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Leia.”

Anakin: _Pushes Luke into the seat across from Leia. Looks between the two of them, clearly pleased._ “Now, I think you two need to have a nice, long chat so that we can squash this beef!” _Claps his hands together._

Leia: _Crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from Luke._ “I have nothing to say to him.”

_Luke deflates and shrugs his shoulders. Anakin shakes his head._

Anakin: “I’ve never known you to have _nothing_ to say Leia.” _Laughs, but his laughter dies when Leia turns her glare on him. He clears his throat uncomfortably._ “So, Luke tried to kill Ben – we’ve all made mistakes!”

Leia: _To Anakin_. “Some more than others.”

Anakin: “That’s fair!” _Laughs awkwardly._ “That’s more than fair! But you guys are siblings – twins!”

_Cut to interview with Anakin and Obi Wan._

Anakin: “The day I found out I had not only one kid but two – it was the most emotionally complex day of my life.” _Laughs, eye twitching. Obi Wan watches him uncertainly._ “Exciting though!”

_Cut to intervention._

Anakin: “You shouldn’t be fighting!”

Luke: “I am sorry, Leia. I don’t even know what to say.”

Leia: “It’s not just about what happened with Ben, Luke. You ran away, left me all alone!”

Luke: “I know – I –”

_The doors to the room open, Ben starts to enter but when he sees the group gathered, he slowly backs out before anyone notices him._

Luke: “I came back!”

Leia: _Sighs and rubs her temple._ “You sound just like Han, I swear… I don’t want to fight you, Luke. I’m still angry,” _She points at him and Luke flinches slightly before nodding in acceptance_. “But I don’t see any point in dwelling on things we can’t change.”

_Anakin perks up at this. Leia tempers him with a cool stare._

Leia: “I’m not talking about you, Anakin, we’re still… not great.”

Anakin: _Shrugs sadly, but smiles._ “I get it – I’m just happy to see you two, what’s the phrase? ‘Kiss and make up’!”

_Luke and Leia both blanche and look at each other before pointedly looking away. Leia stands and exists the room while Luke sinks further into his seat, his hand covering his quickly reddening face. Obi Wan places his hand over his eyes and sighs. Anakin looks around in pure confusion._

Anakin: _Calling after a retreating Leia_. “Wait! Where are you going? This was going so well!” _To Obi Wan_. “What did I say?”

_Cut to dual interview with Luke and Leia._

Leia: “We had no idea at the time, of course, that we were related. It really wasn’t…”

Interviewer: “Leia, when Luke revealed to you that you were his sister, didn’t you say to him that you had ‘always known, somehow’?”

_Luke looks over at his sister, brows furrowed in confusion. Leia pales._

Leia: “That was an… exaggeration, obviously. I didn’t – I knew –” _Leia pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs deeply._ “Can we move on?”

_Cut to interview with Anakin and Obi Wan. Obi Wan rests his chin on his fist while Anakin stares off into the distance looking shell-shocked._

Anakin: “I learned something today that I would have preferred to never know.” _He breathes in and out slowly and closes his eyes._ “I blame Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan: _Rolls eyes._ “That is your go-to, isn’t it, Anakin?”

_Cut to interview with Ben._

Ben: “So, Grandfather found out that Mom kissed Uncle Luke?” _Laughs._ “Yeah, Dad used to joke about that all the time – he thought it was hilarious. No one else did.” _Raises eyebrows and purses lips_. “This family is a mess.”

_Cut to dual interview with Obi Wan and Ahsoka._

Ahsoka: “The Skywalkers really are a mess, aren’t they?”

Obi Wan: “That they are.”

Ahsoka: _Smiles fondly, wrapping her arm around Obi Wan’s shoulders._ “But they’re _our_ mess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to see the Skywalker twins make up, isn't it! Haha! And good for Ben, getting out there, making friends... maybe? Anakin is trying! He really is! Thanks so much for reading! 😊💕


	3. The Darksiders Club

_Open on an interview with Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker_.

Interviewer: “So, I hear that Anakin and Ben have been spending quite a bit of time with each other lately.”

_Obi Wan and Luke look at each other and smile tightly._

Luke Skywalker: “Yeah, yeah, it’s…” _Swallows hard._ “It’s great – I think it’s great.”

Obi Wan Kenobi: “I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

Luke: _Shakes head and smiles nervously._ “No, I think it’s… nice that they have someone who understands… well, you know. I know that my father has struggled with that for a while.”

Obi Wan: _Rolling eyes._ “Oh, yes, Anakin has really been _struggling_.”

_Cut to interview with Anakin Skywalker and Ben Solo_.

Anakin Skywalker: _Beaming_ “Ben and I started a club.”

_Ben looks at Anakin with furrowed brows and shakes his head_.

Ben Solo: “It’s a support group.”

_Anakin mouths the words ‘It’s a club’._

Interviewer: “And how is that going?”

Ben: “It’s nice, actually. A lot of the others still don’t really talk to me much, and the ones that do don’t understand like…”

Anakin: _Interrupting_. “Wait.” _Looks at Ben with concern and maybe a little anger._ “Who won’t talk to you?”

Ben: “Oh, um, no one – it’s fine. I don’t care if the others _like_ me, it really doesn’t matter.”

Anakin: _Clearly offended_. “Well it matters to _me_! Don’t worry, Ben, we’ll make them like you.”

Ben: _Concerned laughter_. “You can’t _make_ people like you, grandfather.”

Anakin: _Darkly_. “You can make people do a lot of things.”

_Cut to kitchen. A few Jedi sit around a large circular table chatting and laughing idly. Anakin and Ben enter and the room goes quiet. Anakin waves at a female Tholothian Jedi who smiles back at him a bit awkwardly._

Anakin: “Master Gallia!” _Begins dragging Ben over to the table by the wrist. Ben is clearly uncomfortable. Some of the Jedi get up and leave_. “Have you met my grandson, Ben?” _Flourishes hands in Ben’s direction._

Adi Gallia: “Oh – no, I haven’t.” _Smiling tightly_. “It’s nice to meet you, Ben.” _She extends one hand. Ben hesitates before taking it and shaking it once._

Anakin: “He does _calligraphy_ , did you know?” _Bumping his elbow against Ben’s arm. Ben sighs_. “That’s like writing, but fancy – pretty cool, huh?” _Wiggles eyebrows._ “You get this kid a pen and some paper, and I bet he could… I don’t know, write your name with swirly letters?” _Looks to Ben for confirmation who shrinks in on himself._

Adi: _Laughing nervously._ “If only I had a pen and paper.”

Anakin: _Eyes lighting up._ “I’ll go find some – you two wait right here!” _Starts to dash from the room but turns around quickly on his heels._ “ _Don’t_ move.”

_Ben flashes Adi an apologetic smile before rubbing his hands down his face._

_Cut to interview with Ben._

Ben: “I just wanted a cup of caf.” _Sighs._

_Cut to interview with Mace Windu and Yoda_.

Mace Windu: “No, I don’t think it’s a good idea for those two to spend time together. Neither of us do.”

Yoda: “A bad idea, it is.”

Mace: “I don’t trust Skywalker at the best of times – and I have my reasons,” _Glares at camera_. “But now that he’s got another Darksider on his side, that’s asking for trouble. I mean, the fact that they’re _here_ , that’s one thing, now…”

Interviewer: “So, you don’t think that Anakin and Ben should be here?”

Mace: _Scowling_. “I didn’t say that, and you can’t tell anyone I did.”

Interviewer: “So, where do you think they should be?”

_Mace and Yoda look at each other, brows raised._

_Cut to interview in Chaos. A plain loveseat sits on a plateau of brimstone, fire burns brightly in every direction, a charred plant sits to the left of the seat. Sheev Palpatine sits in the loveseat, arms crossed over his chest. He wears a black robe, the hood pulled up over his head._

Sheev Palpatine: “It’s a load of bantha crap is what it is – of course I think that Vader and Kylo Ren should be here.” _Scoffing_. “What, because they _felt bad_ for the last ten minutes of their lives they get to relax in ‘Jedi Heaven’ for the rest of eternity while the rest of us suffer down here?” _He shakes his head_. “If I had known that were an option, maybe I would have done it myself! ‘Oh, Rey, all I want is to be a good grandfather to you –’” _He slices one hand across his throat while making a croaking sound. His head goes limp, his tongue sticking out of his mouth._ “It’s _garbage_ – and if the others here would speak to me, they’d agree!”

_Cut to interview with Ben and Anakin_.

Ben: “As I was saying, though, it is really nice to have someone to talk to who… understands. Someone who doesn’t get offended by… sensitive topics.”

_Anakin nods emphatically, agreeing._

Interviewer: “Sensitive topics? Such as?”

_Anakin and Ben look at each other for a moment, perhaps a little nervous._

Anakin: “Like, democracy, you know – I’m not a _political_ person, by nature, but I never really thought it was the… only option – or even the best option!”

Ben: _Nodding_. “It’s a slow system, and imperfect, for sure – but say that to anyone else here and suddenly they think you’re promoting fascism…”

Anakin: “I just think that the galaxy needs a strong hand.” _Ben furrows his brows and looks at his grandfather._ “Was Sidious the best person to _be_ that ‘strong hand’? Probably not!”

_Ben winces, silently mouthing the word ‘Probably?’_

_Cut to interview with Leia Organa._

Leia Organa: “No, I don’t like that Ben is spending time with Anakin.” _Shaking her head._ “That… _man_ can only be a bad influence on Ben who is still in a very vulnerable place.”

Interviewer: “What sort of influence do you think he could have on Ben?”

_Leia shoots the interviewer a withering stare._

_Cut to an upper-floor balcony. Ben, Anakin, and Ahsoka lean over the railing, each holding balloons full of water._

Anakin: “Okay, Ben –” _Laughing._ “I can’t believe you haven’t done this before, we used to _all_ the time at the Jedi Temple back before…” _Coughs awkwardly._ “Well, anyway, it’s _really_ easy. We just wait for someone to pass below and then –” _Makes a splashing sound._

Ben: _Slightly nervous_. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you wanted people to _like_ me.”

Ahsoka Tano: _Scoffing_. “Don’t be such a scaredy loth-cat.”

Anakin: “Later, Ben. I – Oh,” _Shushing everyone_. “Someone’s coming.”

_Soft chatter can be heard below. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Ben wait for their victims to pass below._

Anakin: _Softly_. “Stay on target – stay on target – Now!”

_The three drop their water balloons. Splashing and screaming can be heard below. Anakin and the others laugh and run away._

Mace: _Shouting._ “Skywalker!”

_Cut to interview with Ben and Anakin._

Anakin: “At the end of the day, I’m just happy to spend some time with my grandson – _finally_!” _Laughs, throwing his arm around Ben who smiles tightly_. “And it doesn’t matter if they won’t let us in to any of their clubs – like the ‘Jedi Masters’ club just because we never technically became –” _Closes his eyes tightly and sighs._ “Because the ‘Darksiders Club’,” _Flips thumb between Ben and himself quickly._ “Is going to be the _coolest_ club there is.”

Ben: “It’s not a –” _Pinches the bridge of his nose._ “Perhaps we should come up with a different name?”

Anakin: _With genuine confusion_. “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Anakin and Ben hangin' in the Phantom Zone or Jedi heaven or whatever you want to call it. Also, I went back and forth on including a Dark Side afterlife, but the idea of having Palpy and the other baddies pop up to interject every now and again was far too much fun to pass up! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading! 😊💕


End file.
